


Girls Night Out

by orphan_account



Series: Messages of Love [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Budding Love, Crossdressing, Dorks, Inspired by Art, M/M, Rated T for language, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven is getting a bit suspicious of V, so he thinks up a wonderful plan to spy on the leader of RFA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that this fic is inspired by wonderful YooSeven fanart by the lovely [the-everlasting-ash](http://the-everlasting-ash.tumblr.com/). You can find the fanart [here!](http://the-everlasting-ash.tumblr.com/post/152375881077/more-doodle-sin-part-two-of-that-jumin-route-au). This is an early Christmas present to everlasting ash. I hope you like it!! Now please go and check out this super talented artist and send lots of love too!!! ;)
> 
> Also, this story could be a continuation from the last fic, but it'll still make sense even if you decide not to read it so...yeah. I haven't read over it all, so pls excuse any errors I may have missed! 
> 
> And again, thank you so so much for giving me such nice comments! I love them all! <3

"Yo, Yoosung~"

A quiet whisper whispered near his ear, but he didn't budge. It was too warm, too comfortable, and he didn't want to move. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, so there was no point in waking up until then.

Softly, a pair of hands nudged him on the shoulder, disrupting his blissful time of peaceful sleep. "Scooch over." Another whisper, this time quieter.

Yoosung opened one eye, covering his face and yawning tiredly as he took in the familiar gaze of his best friend. The fiery red hair glowed even in the blueness of the early morning, though the hacker's eyes didn't have much life in them, considering the time.

"What time is it?" He could already tell, judging by the unfair coldness he'd felt as the blanket was pushed up over his chest. Seven wasn't being patient at all.

The hacker gently directed Yoosung to the other side of the bed, crawling in and wrapping the rest of the blanket up until it reached his chin. Jacket still on, headphones still around his neck, the hacker snuggled his head on the pillow, facing his friend. "It's nearly 5."

"Seriously?"

Seven had stayed up yet again to work. What was this? Like, the sixth time this week?

His eyes were unsharp, unfocused, "It's all good."

Yoosung stifled another yawn, though it was only an attempt not to scold Seven even further. It was 5 AM in the goddam morning. They needed rest, and his christmas vacation wasn't going to be ruined by his usual lack of sleep.

Despite his bitter morning mood, the college student rolled to his side, lying lazily beside the hacker as the two fell into a peaceful state of calm. Sleeping together wasn't ever an issue. Well, maybe not to _them._

Yoosung lifted his eyes momentarily, watching as his friend slowly fell into much needed sleep. The way the hacker's gaze dropped from alertness to utter tiredness within mere minutes fascinated the college student. If he had to admire anyone, then Seven would've been at the top of his list next to Jaehee. Working hard like that . . . must've been so difficult and yet they still ventured on.

He kept his mind away from school for days now. Sleeping over at Seven's was a good idea, though it only reminded him of what was to be expected when school came around again. Maybe this time he'd try a little harder.

The student lifted the warm sheets to cover them fully this time, and unzipped his friend's jacket, unplugged the headphones, and placed the tortoise shell glasses onto the shelves above their heads. On the clock, the numbers 5:32 glowed green and flashed. This only made him aware of how truly tired he was, and how Seven probably wouldn't really go to sleep unless Yoosung was too.

He smiled faintly at that, and dropped his head onto the separate pillow besides Seven. Watching, and then closing his eyes at the blue picture that was his sleeping friend.

His hands curled in between their warm bodies, gripping tightly on the zipper of a familiar jacket.

"Goodnight." Yoosung whispered softly.

After that, they both fell asleep.

  


# _______

  


Nightmares were normally a usual thing. Fortunately, for about a week now, the only bad dream he'd thought of was the fact that he was nearly done with his stash of Honey Buddha Chips.

That was definitely something he needed to get asap.

No. Well, it was comforting to know that someone else was in the house. Vanderwood was there constantly, _God_ he was there nearly all the time. Except for this week. This week was solely to hang out with his best bro for a while, and to not work as much as he really needed.

Yoosung, lying completely still opposite of him, breathed in slowly. His unconscious face glowed evenly in the gold sun, making his yellow, frizzy hair a tangled mess on the drooled-out pillow beneath him.

Seven snickered. If only he could take a picture.

His eyes fell on the blurry image of the clock on the nightstand, noticing the alarm about to go off. Quietly, he disabled it, and then proceeded to place his glasses back on his face. Now, more clearly, he could sit back and relax and wait for his friend to wake up. The kid needed to sleep. Playing LOLOL was tiring, and Seven was probably the only one in the RFA who could really understand that.

Yoosung, shifting to his back, let out a grumpy sigh, still fast asleep. Maybe it would be better to distract himself for a while like . . . whipping out his handy dandy smart phone and messaging his latest victim.

\- 707 has entered the chatroom -

707  
Msg: morning~

\- ZEN has entered the chatroom -

ZEN  
Msg: don't yuo know what time it is?

707  
Msg: dude does it matter ? we're on vacation

ZEN  
Msg: Last time I checked, you were not on vacation

707  
Msg: and last time i checked, you werent totally secretly hiding yuor new boo

ZEN  
Msg: I have no idea what you're talking about

707  
Msg: ohoho~

ZEN  
Msg: _shut up_

\- Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom -

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Is this about the dinner Mr. Han and Zen attended?

707  
Msg: OHOHOHO

ZEN  
Msg: That's it. I'm leaving.

\- ZEN has left the chatroom -

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: What was that all about? I thought they had a nice time.

707  
Msg; ^^

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Anyway...

707  
Msg: wuts up assistant kang?

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I'm not too sure.

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Though it's something I can definitely handle. I'm sure of it.

707  
Msg: Elly at your house again ?

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: No. It is not that. It's just,

707  
Msg: Yess~?

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Oh, pardon me.

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Mr. Han is calling me. I must leave.

707  
Msg: T_T

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: We can discuss this later.

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Goodbye for now.

\- Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom -

He glared at his phone. They completely abandoned him.

Ah, well, that wasn't uncommon. Thankfully, it was nearly Christmas. Maybe later he'd have time speak with everyone. Maybe even—

\- V has entered the chatroom -

The hacker's eyes widened.

 _V_?

V  
Msg: Oh, everyone's gone.

707  
Msg: yo, v

V  
Msg: Seven. It's been a while.

707  
Msg: whats going on

V  
Msg: Nothing. I only wanted to speak with the members.

707  
Msg: is something wrong?

V  
Msg: No. Not at all. I . . . just have

V  
Msg: Actually, never mind.

707  
Msg: V?

V  
Msg: Forget what I said. I'll leave now.

707  
Msg: so soon?

V  
Msg: My phone won't work here. I'll speak to you later.

V  
Msg: Goodbye.

\- V has left the chatroom -

What the _hell_?

What was he supposed to do now? Considering that it was already 12 in the afternoon, he supposed a hot shower was a good idea, or maybe even a quick look at the new episode of Yuri on Ice . . . but Yoosung would do.

The boy, half-asleep, was scratching his nose, much like a cat. The clips he usually wore, were off and sitting right next to where Seven's glasses used to be. Right now, the college student looked even younger than when he normally did.

Seven shook his head. Staring? That was weird. He should stop.

"Yoosung~"

The college student whined.

For about a week now, nothing had really happened. Between late night battles in LOLOL, small jobs, grocery shopping, and taking out his babes for a spin—he'd found it to be _relaxing._  
Texting on the messenger was fun, but seeing these people face to face was an experience unlike any other.

Yoosung, grumpily, opened his eyes enough to glare at the hacker. He licked his chapped lips, voice still groggy, "What time is it?"

Seven leaned on his arm, looking down, "12."

"12?"

"Yup. 12. Sleeping Beauty." And then Seven rubbed his eyes too, nearly forgetting his own glasses. "But we should chillax for a little bit."

Yoosung didn't disagree. Lately, the boy had been sporting a nice pair of dark lines beneath his purple eyes. It made Seven wonder if the student was really okay. Did he eat his meals? Did he know how to make anything besides kimchi?

Seven brought a finger to the other boy's eyes, tracing the tired wrinkles along the sharp edge. "Get any sleep?"

Yoosung shook his head. "Well, you did wake me up at 5 in the morning."

"Sorry about that."

"S'all okay." He yawned again, surveying the bed carefully, as if he were debating whether it was a good idea to leave or to stay. A minute later, the hacker found Yoosung still wrapped tightly in the sheets.

"We should get used to sleeping early."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's almost Christmas. Duh." Seven placed both hands behind his head, smirking slyly.

Yoosung looked confused. "Okay?"

"If Santa's gonna come bring presents, then we have to be asleep." He dropped his voice into a whisper, and regarded the way Yoosung's expression changed into something like a glare.

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" Yoosung said flatly.

Seven raised his hands. "He's real."

"Whatever you say."

"Yup."

"I doubt we'll be awake." Yoosung pointed out. He stretched his thin body beneath the covers, yawning again. "Don't we have another party?"

"We do. But . . ." Seven shut up quickly. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up V in this sorta situation. What with the nature of Yoosungs' relationship with the mysterious man.

Yoosung, obviously reading the hacker's expression, raised a brow in concern. "But?"

"Ah, well," Seven scratched the back of his head. "V just seemed a bit off today."

"How so?"

"Uh. Um. He—" Seven glanced at Yoosung. "He's just being extra secretive."

Yoosung shrugged. "That's not unusual."

"I know. It's just . . ."

_It's just that, this shouldn't be worrying him. Especially when the Christmas party was so close. V was being V. There were plenty of times when Seven was kept in the dark._

Gentle fingers found their way onto Seven's shoulders. Instantly, he exhaled, relaxed.

"Maybe we should do something about it?" The student offered.

"Like what?"

"Like, maybe doing something fun?" Yoosung leaned back. His thin, slender body pressed against the back wall of Seven's room. "Ya know?"

Easier said than done.

For the most part though, they were on the same track. It would be fun to do a little snooping on the infamous man himself. Since Seven never really had done a full investigation on V, maybe this was the chance he'd been waiting for, for a very long time.

His eyes trailed over the young college student for a minute. Taking in the agile way his friend's body was, at least, compared to other people his age.

"Say, Yoosung?" He asked, somewhat carefully.

The student turned to him. "What?"

"We can go ahead and try something fun." And then he added, after he let a small smile slip from his lips. "Something _different._ "

"Like what?"

The hacker pressed a slim finger to his lips. "It's a surprise."

Yoosung's calm expression faltered. "I hate surprises."

"I know."

"Why am I here again?" The student complained, burying his head in the wrinkled covers.

Seven gave a cheesy grin. "Because you love me."

"Ugh~"

"Hm?"

"Shut up!"

  


# _______

  


An irritated voice rang out from behind his cold phone, " _Are you two love birds finally awake?_ "

Seven rubbed his eyes. Clearly irritated by the other's assumptions. They were just _friends._ It wasn't like he was going to make his best friend something more. Ruining such a precious relationship was not what he had in mind. Vanderwood, though, seemed to have other ideas...

"Yes, and no. He is not my lover, Vanderwood. I told you that already." Nothing but silence followed, so he continued, "This is like, the millionth time."

" _But you two sleep together_."

"Yes?"

" _And shop together?_ "

"Why not?"

" _Let me guess. You have matching icons as well?_ "

"Duh."

Vanderwood sighed. A small burst of static made his ears hurt as he listened to his friend shuffle around. " _You are so in love, Seven. It's sickening_."

He placed two fingers to his temples. Thank goodness Vanderwood couldn't see his eyes roll. "Am not. And this is the final time I say it. You're my maid, Vanderwood. You're not supposed to make me question things."

" _I'm not your maid!_ "

"Whatevs."

" _But if I were, you'd be a pretty crappy boss_." Vanderwood lowered his voice. An obvious smile played on the agent's lips, Seven could clearly picture it. " _Anyways. I'm just calling to check up on your work._ "

Uh oh~

"It's nearly done." He lied. "I just gotta check up on something."

" _On something?_ "

"Just a friend."

" _A friend?_ "

"Yeah. So . . . I'll just get that stuff done and let my maid rest in peace for a lil bit." Seven tried sounding jovial, but he probably played it off as utterly desperate to change the subject. If Vanderwood knew he was behind, then there was no doubt the agent would have deadly intentions. "Mmmkay?"

Silence.

But then, " _Get your boyfriend to help you. Actually, you know what? How about I call him—_ "

"No. Vanderwood—"

" _Goodbye~_ "

The small click as the agent hung up on the hacker, resounded in his ears.

Damn that Vanderwood. Always getting into his personal business.

Though, for some reason, somehow just the thought of having such a friend as he was nice. Apart from the times when they both occasionally attempted to kill each other.

Yeah. It was good.

# _______

  


"Yoosung. Hey, Yoosung. _Yoosung._ "

"What do you want?" Yoosung said through bites of kookie crisp cereal. A line of white milk dripped down his chin and onto his spotted blue pajama collar. His hair was wildly a mess, and he still looked sleepy.

Seven spread his hands over the table and drummed his fingers excitedly against the wood. His eyes were wide with determination. "Let's spy on V."

Yoosung seemed a bit unsure about his request. Seven was wild, but more than wild, he was straight up unbelievable at times. He rubbed his eyes against the sleeve of his shirt and gave a small glare, "And why would we do that?"

"Aw c'mon." Seven crossed his arms, pouting. "He's been acting weird all day! Avoiding my calls and texts _and_ he won't respond to my emails either."

"You sound like a baby, Seven." Yoosung pointed the spoon at Seven, a careful look in his eyes. "Just leave him alone. So what if he's busy?"

The hacker groaned, "But I hate it when people ignore me!"

" _I know._ "

"Then let's do something about it!" He exclaimed. Unlike Yoosung, the hacker was already dressed for the day. Though, technically, he always did sleep in his day clothes, for, like, reasons he needn't explain.

"If I spy on V with you, then what do you propose we do?" Yoosung shoveled the last of his cereal, focusing his attention to the slightly chocolatey tinted milk in the bowl. He brought it to his lips, waiting for an answer with a cocked brow.

Seven gave him a small wink and leaned on his arms, until he was slightly closer to the other boy. "I've been thinking about this idea all morning."

"Go on~"

"First off. I have a tracking device on V's phone—"

"You have a tracking device on his phone?" Yoosung stared at him, mouth agape. A sly smirk crossed his lips, despite his surprise. "Sneaky."

"I know right?" Seven allowed himself a second to relish at his wickedness, and then proceeded to explain his plan in further detail. Yoosung, although hesitant at first, was never going to disagree on spying on his nemesis. Seven knew that, and took advantage of the opportunity to gain an accomplice. It was the holidays too, they had time off, so, why the hell not?

"He's in town right now. Only a few blocks away, so~" Seven pointed his index fingers towards Yoosung and then to himself. "You and I will covertly watch what he's doing."

"And how will this be fun?" Yoosung didn't look too pleased with this idea. But Seven was 707, _the_ 707\. Making things interesting was his job.

He grinned. "I'll call up Jaehee. See if she wants to join us. Oh! I also have this friend named Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend." Seven tilted his head to the side. "I grew up with him. Didn't I tell you?"

"I seriously have no idea who Tom is, Seven." Yoosung wasn't believing a word he said. "And I thought _I_ was your best friend!"

"You are. It's just that Tom is my other best friend." Seven assured him, nodding as if he'd explained it perfectly.

Yoosung shook his head and sat back. His slippers thumped against Seven's shoes beneath the table. "Fine. Tom is coming. That is fine, but I don't understand how this is going to play out? V's going to notice us wandering around town. We stick out like sore thumbs, Seven! This isn't going to work."

"Oh, it'll work." Seven rubbed his chin with two fingers, as if he had some invisible beard. "We're going to be in disguise."

"I'm not a secret agent like you and Vanderwood." Yoosung said simply.

"You don't need to be!"

"Then will Vanderwood join us?" The college student was beginning to consider Vanderwood as a _friend_. This both flustered and pleased Seven. Though it also maybe annoyed him just a tiny bit? They were beginning to team up sometimes, and Seven was not prepared for that kind of duo.

"No." Seven watched his friend shift into disappointment. "But," He added, taking his phone out. "We'll be extra careful since he isn't here to help us this time."

"Okay."

"Then we have a deal?"

"No."

Seven's expression faltered. He kicked Yoosung's slippers in protest, but the college student didn't budge. "Why?"

"How are you going to disguise me?" Yoosung replied matter of factly. Why did he always have to ask such questions?

Seven rubbed his temples. He wanted to avoid this, obviously because Yoosung probably wouldn't agree to it. Seven would do it in a heartbeat, and out of all the members of RFA, Yoosung was his best bet.

He licked his lips. "Okay. Listen." His eyes focused solely on Yoosung. "This is how it's going to work."

  


# _______

  


\- Yoosung✮ has entered the chatroom -

Yoosung✮  
Msg: JAEHEE

Yoosung✮  
Msg: SOS

Yoosung✮  
Msg: SOSOSSS

\- Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom -

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: What is wrong now?

Yoosung✮  
Msg: Seven is making me

Yoosung✮  
Msg: he's

Yoosung✮  
Msg: T_T

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I can not help you if you do not explain your situation.

Yoosung✮  
Msg: hes making me dress up as a girl

Jaehee Kang  
Msg; . . .

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: . . .

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Well,

Yoosung✮  
Msg: jaehee are you laughing at me ?!

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: No, I am not.

Yoosung✮  
Msg: then help me T_T

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: There is nothing I can do to help you. Is there a specific reason as to why you are doing this?

Yoosung✮  
Msg: . . .

Yoosung✮  
Msg: cuz he's my best friend

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: And that is the only reason?

Yoosung✮  
Msg: yess

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: This has nothing to do with the fact that you're jealous of 707's other best friend Tom?

Yoosung✮  
Msg: how do you know tom?!

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I know everyone, Yoosung. It's my job.

Yoosung✮  
Msg: T_T

Yoosung✮  
Msg: i didn't know tom...

Yoosung stared glumly at his phone. There was no reason to feel so defeated. So what if Seven had a secret best friend? It shouldn't have mattered . . . but it _did._

Now he was agreeing to do something like this. Yoosung wasn't going to look good in a dress! He was already so self-conscious about himself, he even went and dyed his hair before starting college! Judging by the pictures he'd seen of his friend, Seven looked absolutely stunning, whereas Yoosung has never had any type of that experience.

The young boy placed his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He didn't leave the messenger, but he didn't need to. Jaehee probably didn't want to discuss this with Yoosung. Actually, no one probably did. And it was definitely better to keep this under wraps. Just in case V came wandering in.

He bit his lip. Maybe he should've thought about that before texting Jaehee . . . oops . . .

Yoosung raised the beautiful blue dress up to the bathroom light. From the corner of his eye, he could see his expression turn sour in his reflection. It wasn't like he hated the thing, in fact, this garment would probably look good on someone other than he. But that could also be his self-doubt talking again.

This was supposed to be _fun._

He agreed to it, and Seven looked overjoyed. The hacker wouldn't force him to do it, but Yoosung was more than determined to keep an eye on V, who, he disliked for . . . reasons.

His hands tightened around the delicate material, so much so, that he could visibly see through the now sheer fabric. He let his thumb trace the frill along the edge, and his eyes wandered down to the neckline. Seven also brought accessories, and shoes, perfectly coordinated.

For a minute, he thought back to the hacker's closet. If Cher Horowitz could see it, then she'd be so jealous. It was, well, it was out of this world. Within minutes, he'd picked out the best choice for Yoosung, and he also picked a different ensemble for himself. Yoosung would see the end product once the hacker was done with his own makeover, and truthfully, he was a little excited.

His attention reverted back to the mirror, where, he stared at his face. It wasn't that bad. He was, cute? And the makeup Seven had brought didn't look too complicated? He'd had girls dress him up before, back when he was in kindergarten. This couldn't have been any different, right? And it didn't need to look too good, since no one but Seven was going to be with him at all times. Oh, and _Tom._

Yoosung took a deep breath, steadying his emotions. This was going to be a thrilling day, just like the other day's he's spent with his best friend. Though this time, he'd get to spy on V.

He smiled.

How bad could it be?

With a shrug, he unbuttoned his pajamas and got to work. The hacker gave him undergarments too, and they were soft to the touch and pink. He left his hair as is, since Seven thought it would be okay-looking.

So, once he figured out how a bra worked, Yoosung looked at his face again. Makeup was going to be the tricky part. He just knew it. Hopefully it wouldn't be so tricky that he'd have to drag Seven into the bathroom to help him.

Hesitantly, he opened the lipstick cap and pressed the red tint to his lips.

He'd have to work on his eye-liner skills too.

  


# _______

  


"Oh~ Yoosung~ How you are doing~?"

He could hear Seven's voice from around the corner, from the other side of the bathroom door. Yoosung didn't want to leave his spot on the floor, where he was currently sitting beneath the sink.

"I don't know." He called out, and heard the tapping of heels on solid floors outside. Seven was daring enough to wear heels. They looked like they hurt, so Yoosung didn't bother with them. "I'll be out in a minute."

The hacker sighed, "It's gonna get late~"

"I'm almost done." Yoosung replied back. He could hear his voice crack slightly, and thanked silently to himself that he hadn't opened the door yet. "I'm just—"

"Are you okay?" Seven was closer to the door, a small thump signified that he must have leaned against the door in worry.

Yoosung let his head fall between his knees. He'd been ready long ago, but he was too self-conscious to leave the room. No doubt Seven probably looked amazing. What if Yoosung didn't?

He shook his head and pouted. This shouldn't have mattered. Today was going to be fun. _Fun._

After a minute or two of absolute silence between the two of them, he raised his focus to the doorknob and took in one long, deep breath before opening the door.

Yoosung ran a hand through his hair as he gave Seven a nonchalant look, "I feel really stupid . . ."

. . .

. . .

_Silence._

He peered at Seven from behind his curled blonde bangs. Even though he was wearing a headband, adorned with a decorative flower, he didn't think to push his hair back fully from his face. "Hello . . . ?"

Seven seemed to snap out of his daze, though he only opened his mouth, wordless.

Yoosung crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one leg, glaring at him, "Do I look that bad?"

The hacker closed his mouth instantly, placing a hand to his hip and shaking his head. He was biting his lip, "Yoosung."

He stiffened.

_Oh no, what was he gonna say? Why hadn't he said anything in the first place? Stupid Seven~!_

Yoosung closed his eyes and breathed aloud, "Seven—"

"You look beautiful."

He blinked.

_Wait. What?_

"Pardon?"

Seven gasped at his own words, which made him jump. The hacker threw his arms up and apologized, "No. Wait. What I mean is that you look, um, beautiful. But you're beautiful all the time anyways. I mean, uh." He looked around at anything else besides Yoosung. A slight shade of red tinted his now highlighted cheekbones. Quieter, he continued, "You look beautiful."

Yoosung watched as his friend fidgeted. Why was he acting so weird?

He took this time to look at Seven's outfit too. The hacker was wearing something . . . _different._

Seven cleared his throat and outstretched an arm to Yoosung, who took it without hesitation. "Shall we go then?"

He nodded, surveying the hot pink crop top and mini tiger skirt that the hacker was sporting. Unlike Yoosung, who was wearing black thigh high socks, Seven had on fishnet stockings. He was even wearing a red wig, the same color as his natural hair. Yoosung nudged his friend in the exposed skin he could see, and smiled at the way Seven flinched, "You look beautiful too."

Seven turned to look at him, his cheeks were still faintly pink, but his color was returning. He mumbled a, "Thank you." And then was silent for a while longer.

Seven's makeup looked nice too, and he had on way more than Yoosung. But Seven knew how to do this better, so it was no surprise. He mentally kept in mind to ask the hacker for some tips later on~

The whole disguise process was over and done with. Now all they needed to do was spy on V.

Hopefully everything would work out.

  


# _______

  


\- Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom – 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Do you think those two will be okay? 

\- ZEN has entered the chatroom – 

ZEN  
Msg: let them have their fun 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Yes, but . . . 

ZEN  
Msg: I don’t think any harm will come by it. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: If that’s what you think, then

ZEN  
Msg: The worst they could do is actual get caught. Tho that would hilarious lol

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: V wouldn’t be mad? 

ZEN  
Msg: I’d be surprised if he did. he seems pretty easygoing 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: He does. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg; Though, Yoosung and Seven are known to be a little . . . different. 

ZEN  
Msg: they’re just kids 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: They are adults, Zen. And I’m quite worried that they’ll do something reckless. 

ZEN  
Msg: like what? 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I don’t know . . . 

ZEN  
Msg: I think it’s good for them to get out

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Really? I’m surprised;;;

ZEN  
Msg: Tom will be with them. So they’ll be fine. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: So you are aware of Seven’s friend Tom? 

ZEN  
Msg: Of course 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: ;;;

\- Jumin Han has entered the chatroom – 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Who’s Tom? 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Seven’s other best friend. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Really? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Oh, hello Zen. 

ZEN  
Msg: hi 

Jumin Han  
Msg: How are you? 

ZEN  
Msg: I’m . . . fine 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Is there something you’d like, Mr. Han? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: No. I just wanted to be aware of today’s situation. Also, I have to take Elizabeth the 3rd to the groomers again. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Okay. I’ll schedule an appointment. 

ZEN  
Msg: The director’s calling me

ZEN  
Msg: I have to go

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Good luck today. 

ZEN  
Msg: thx

ZEN  
Msg: bye 

\- ZEN has left the chatroom – 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Why was he in such a rush to leave? 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: ;;;

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Mr. Han, we must do a review of tomorrow’s events. May I speak with you over the phone? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: . . .

Jumin Han  
Msg: Fine. 

\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom – 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: ^^

# _______

  


_HOLLLYYYY SHHIIITTTTTTTTT_

Yoosung looked so _good_. 

And Seven fucked up. Real bad. He went and opened his big mouth and Yoosung just looked at him like he was crazy.

Well, it wasn’t the first time Seven had had a feeling that Yoosung was attractive. He was attractive overall, he was, but not attractive _attractive_ in like a lover kind of way. 

What the hell happened? 

Shattering his friendship with such a nice person was not on his agenda. If Saeran knew what he was thinking . . . then he’d get a good yelling at. 

If _anyone_ knew what he was thinking . . . 

He shook his head. 

No. 

This was not going to happen. 

He glanced at his friend. But there it was again. That _feeling_. 

Yoosung stole a look at him as well, and smirked. 

Little did he know that only gave Seven heart palpitations. He grabbed his chest and looked away. This sudden change in emotion was sudden. Though for weeks now, he couldn’t help but realize that maybe he’d reached the boiling point. 

Dammit Vanderwood for seeing it so clearly and not telling Seven a single thing! He wanted to wring that agent’s neck for keeping things so secret. If he knew, then why wasn’t he informed of his obvious feelings? Did Yoosung know how he felt? 

He breathed, thought for a minute, and then came to the conclusion that no, his friend had not realized what he was experiencing. 

But everyone else did . . .

He cursed himself for being so naïve. 

Now all he could think about was this new revelation, when they really just needed to spy on V. Thankfully, Yoosung looked like he was preoccupied with something else. Just what was the other boy thinking about? 

Seven was being dragged along by the arm. Yoosung was in the lead, and by the time he was aware of his surroundings, he realized that they were already downtown. 

It was only the afternoon, but considering the winter, they would only have a few hours left until it became dark. Better to use this time wisely, and not spend it on rethinking his feelings for his best friend. 

Yoosung disrupted his train of thoughts, “ _Seven_.” 

He looked back, alert, “What?” 

His friend pointed a finger to the nearest streetlight and held a hand to the agent’s mouth, to quiet him, “Look.” He whispered. 

It took him a good minute to recover from Yoosung’s small little actions. It also took him another minute to register what they were both looking at. 

His eyes widened. 

_Oh._

It was V. The man was walking around nonchalantly along the street, passing shops and shoppers and a Santa that was waving a bell frantically in front of a store. He had on a plain sweater, and had a walking stick. 

Yoosung smiled at him, as if he’d struck gold. “I feel like a spy.” 

Seven let go of Yoosung’s hand. He couldn’t help but smile too. “Yeah.” 

Yoosung pulled him behind a corner once V started crossing the street. The man was wearing sunglasses, and he was carrying a couple of shopping bags on his arm. 

The young college student pushed a lock of blonde hair behind his ear and brought out his phone. He snapped a picture and laughed to himself, and then looked back to Seven. His eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” And he meant it. 

Yoosung didn’t look convinced, but thankfully he let the subject go, “Okay.” 

They both wandered the streets of downtown. V was always only a few blocks away, and it was a wonder as to how they hadn’t been discovered yet. V’s eyesight wasn’t . . . the _best_ , but Yoosung and Seven were being so obvious, it physically hurt. 

Seven didn’t mind. Though he was still curious as to what V was doing. The man had said he was in a location where he couldn’t easily communicate, and yet here he was, at a Starbucks with wifi and not calling 707. 

This was kind of frustrating? It was nearly Christmas and V was being extra secretive. This was a time to be a big family, and even Saeran promised he’d come home from college to hang out with the rest of the RFA in the holidays. 

Yoosung kept pulling on Seven’s sleeve excitedly. There was no indication of stress on the boy, nor was there any sign that he felt Seven’s hand sweat with nervousness. 

The feeling was nice though, and having a chance to hang out with his best friend was awesome. 

“I’m getting kinda hungry.” Yoosung said, at one point in their escapade. 

Seven was standing next to Yoosung. They were both watching as V walked into a kitchen appliance store. The man had gone into at least twenty stores, and he wasn’t doing anything suspicious. 

Seven looked at the sky. It was beginning to darken, and it’d only been a few hours, “I’m hungry too.” 

Yoosung regarded a few restaurants on the other side of the street. They all looked pretty meh, but there was a club right next to a chinese restaurant, and a long line to get in is what made Yoosung’s eyes shine. 

“Wanna?” Yoosung stared excitedly at Seven. 

He was a little shocked. “Uh . . . ?” 

“Look. V’s going in!” 

“He’s _what_?” 

And yes, the man was talking to the bouncer and nodding his head. The bouncer nodded his head too and allowed V to enter without hesitation. 

_What the fuck ?_

At that moment, his phone buzzed with life. 

With fumbling hands, Seven tapped in his password and noticed that he was getting a text from Tom, who, was waiting patiently for Yoosung and Seven in a nearby restaurant. 

He texted back, assuring his friend that they would be there soon. 

Yoosung gave him a questioning look. “What happened?” 

“It’s Tom.” And Seven regarded the way Yooung’s smile faded. 

“Oh.” 

Yoosung backed away. He placed his hands behind his back and waited patiently for Seven to stop texting. He’d gone quiet. 

Seven closed his phone, and put it back in his cat purse. “Ready? “ 

Yoosung nodded. 

He tilted his head slightly. Now Yoosung was acting a bit strangely. He wondered why . . . ? 

Seven breathed in deeply. He was not going to ruin this day. No matter what, he had to keep his emotions in check. It wouldn’t be that hard. 

Right? 

He looked back at his best friend, bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

_Nooooooooooooo…_

  


# _______

  


Yoosung was not pleased with his first meeting with Tom.

It was awkward? Because Tom seemed like a really nice guy, and Yoosung couldn’t really find a fault at first glance? 

He was just an ordinary guy, and it was _weird_. 

They walked into the club with Tom and immediately found seats at the bar. The new guy just sat right next to Yoosung and started jabbering away about who knows what. 

It wasn’t bad, and it wasn’t a bother. Tom was just a normal guy. 

Though he didn’t know why he and Seven were best friends. Compared to 707, Tom didn’t seem the type to be hanging around hackers and secret agents. 

Yoosung also kept a close eye on V, who was in the middle of the dance floor on his phone. 

_What the hell was he doing?_

Tom leaned in, a little too much, “We grew up in the same neighborhood.” 

Yoosung ordered a drink earlier, and was biting on the red straw distractedly, “Okay.” 

“And somehow we’ve stayed friends for years.” The guy looked at Yoosung intently, which made him sit back. 

“Interesting.” Yoosung drawled out. He could feel Seven’s eyes right behind him in the next seat. The agent had grown oddly quiet, despite that fact that his friend Tom was there. 

Tom didn’t seem to acknowledge Seven’s silence, instead, his eyes solely focused on Yoosung. Wait, he hadn’t even questioned why they were in disguise. This guy was . . . strange. 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” Tom interrupted his train of thought. 

He blinked. “What?” 

“Are you free for the holidays?” Tom took a drink from his beer. 

Yoosung opened his mouth to decline, but was immediately stopped by a loud noise. He turned his head and realized that Seven was now standing. A dangerous glare crossed his face, and the knuckles he pounded on the table were turning white. 

Tom found this amusing, and he lifted a brow. “Yes, Seven?” 

Seven kept what was bothering him to himself, and instead, fumed until his ears became slightly red. 

Yoosung bit on his straw again, watching as their silent conversation unfolded. They were both weird. Seven was always different, but his friends more so. 

The college student smiled to himself. 

Tom noticed this and leaned forward, watching as Yoosung twirled the straw in between his fingers. Seven was still standing, watching over Tom carefully, as if the man had done or said something wrong. 

Yoosung lifted his gaze to Seven carefully, and found himself turning a bit warm at the severe look Seven gave him. His eyes screamed something, but Yoosung couldn’t comprehend what his friend was feeling. 

He’d been acting weird ever since they’d left Seven’s place. Was it because Yoosung had done something wrong? Or did Tom actually say something to upset him? 

Yoosung looked away and shrugged it off. Maybe it was some old joke between the two that he couldn’t understand. 

His teeth clenched around the plastic straw at that thought. Tom was Seven’s best friend, right? Of course they’d have jokes people wouldn’t know. 

Tom seemed to sense his unease, because the new acquaintance placed a hand on Yoosung’s shoulder, holding it firmly. “Are you okay?” He asked, and then his eyes darted to Seven’s for some reason. 

Yoosung sighed heavily to himself and nodded. He didn’t say a word. 

Seven’s chair screeched as he moved from his spot at the bar. He was hovering over Yoosung, but staring down Tom, who in return was giving the hacker a sly look. 

Seven let out a breath and brought two fingers to his temples, rubbing them thoroughly as he closed his eyes. “ _Tom_. May I speak with you outside?” 

“Why, Seven?” Tom laughed, acting as if nothing was wrong. He squeezed Yoosung’s shoulder one last time, and replied again, “What’s wrong?” 

Seven looked to Yoosung, who didn’t say a word. 

Tom let go of Yoosung all of a sudden and smiled, this time genuinely. “Okay. Okay. Let’s go outside then. I think you need some fresh air.” He pointed out, and then he winked at Yoosung. “But we can’t keep your friend waiting for long.” 

Yoosung felt Seven stiffen behind him. The hacker grabbed onto his seat, and dug his fingers into the black leather. “Fine.” 

Tom took one last sip of his drink as Seven strode out of the room without so much as a glance in his friend’s direction. 

Yoosung stayed where he sat, observing the two friends and of course V, who, was walking towards the bar entrance. The man was wearing his sunglasses, and he was using his cane to guide himself through the room. 

The bar wasn’t full of people, despite the big line outside, so V found it easy to navigate to where he wanted to go. 

The college student let his eyes wander to the mysterious man for some time, just until he was out of sight. He thought about what V was doing there in the first place. Was he there to simply dance? Was he meeting some dangerous person here and they didn’t show up? What the heck was the leader of RFA doing? 

The bartender asked him if wanted another drink, but Yoosung declined. He stared down at his glass and cringed. The last time he got drunk, he did some stupid things. Compared to Zen though, Yoosung was far less embarrassing when it came to being tipsy. 

Still, he thought it best to keep the drinks at a minimum. With Seven not acting like his usual self, Yoosung worried that he’d only be more of a burden for the agent. He didn’t want that. 

Yoosung’s shoulders dropped in defeat. Seven was the closest friend he’d ever had. He spent most of his time talking to the hacker, hanging out with him, doing ridiculous things with the man, and even sleeping with him. 

They were considered best friends, right? Tom was dangerously on the edge of getting on Yoosung’s nerves, but considering their earlier exchange, Yoosung now wondered if the relationship was straining. He’d either relish at the thought, or grow scared for their relationship. 

He felt bad that he’d accept either idea on Seven and Tom’s friendship. But Seven _was_ such a close friend to Yoosung. _Is_ such a close friend to him, that, if anyone else came by to take that away, Yoosung would feel terrible. 

Maybe he had attachment issues, or maybe he just wanted something more from the hacker. Something . . . 

Yoosung’s eyes widened at his own thoughts. 

He sipped on his drink one last time, before abandoning the place entirely. His feet guided him across the flickering lights and the shiny dance floor until he found himself at the door of the bar. 

Just what was he thinking? 

He brushed a hand through his hair, clenching his teeth as his thoughts began to wander into unknown territory. 

Yoosung didn’t particularly care when it came to who he dated, just as long as he _did_. The idea was exciting. But to have his best friend as his main option just left Yoosung at a loss for words. 

And what with Seven acting strangely, maybe he had already realized what Yoosung never thought of before until now. Yoosung just couldn’t take that risk. 

“I drank too much.” He muttered, to no one in particular. 

The three watched V for two hours in that bar. That was enough. Yoosung knew he didn’t drink much, but he also knew he drank enough to make his thoughts swim. 

It was best to leave that small idea alone. 

It was best, because he knew that Seven would never feel the same way. 

He grimaced at his own self-doubts. Yoosung never had much confidence to begin with, especially with love. 

Though figuring out the mysteries of love with someone who knew you so well, sounded nice. 

He’d just have to dwell on that later. 

Maybe.

  


# _______

  


Seven watched as his friend Tom waved him goodbye. 

They’d left on good terms, but the hacker was still disturbed by what his friend had told him. 

Tom was sort of a psychic when it came to fortune telling. Seven had counted on him for many predictions, and truthfully, that was why he tolerated his weird friend for so long. 

It was cool. It was bizarre. But it was also very, very, _very_ eerie sometimes. 

Tom had walked in the direction of the alleyway and smiled at Seven. His friend leaned against the brick wall of the alley and waited for Seven to speak, but the hacker found it hard to express his irritation. 

Did this guy really wanna hit it up with Yoosung? 

Tom must’ve read his thoughts, because at that moment, he chuckled warmly. “I’m not going to date your friend, Seven.” 

Seven looked up quickly, shocked. “What?” 

His friend snickered. “It’s so obvious that you’re crushing on him. You haven’t stopped staring at him all night! Plus, you’ve never been this close with anyone before. Even me!” He waved his hands in the air, mocking offense. 

The hacker let his gaze fall. He was sure this embarrassment was making his face flush. 

Tom wasn’t wrong. Out of everyone he’d ever met, Yoosung was the only one who was wiling to scold him, feed him, and listen to him. He was like a mom—no, he was like a wife. 

Seven took a step back and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his skirt. “Forgive me for being an idiot and not noticing until today. Okay?” He kept his attention to the floor. 

Tom stayed quiet. He allowed his friend a few seconds to breathe, until he finally spoke up. “He’s cute. I confess. But I was only teasing you.” He pushed himself from the wall and peered down to meet Seven’s eyes. 

The hacker looked back. “Really?” 

“Really.” Tom assured him. He placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder, to reassure him. “But that isn’t the only thing I wanted to tell you.” 

He froze. The tone in the man’s voice turned serious. This was never a good sign. That only meant—

“I had a dream.” Tom continued. 

Seven felt weary. “Go on.” 

Tom shifted uncomfortably where he stood. It was clear that he’d wanted to tell Seven this from the beginning. Maybe he shouldn’t have involved Yoosung. 

That was the one thing Seven feared the most. He wanted to keep his best friend safe. The job came with its perks and downfalls, and the hacker simply found it hard to keep close acquaintances. Yoosung stuck by him through thick and thin, and through arguments and breakdowns. 

If anything happened to him . . .

Tom cleared his throat, “It’s about Yoosung.” 

“Wait.” Seven held a hand up to stop him. He didn’t want to hear anymore. 

If he was going to protect his friend, then maybe the best option was to keep him at a distance. It wasn’t Seven’s prophecy that Tom was telling. It was Yoosung’s to know. 

Seven controlled himself. It was a tempting offer, especially when it came from Tom. But he just couldn’t bring himself to hear it. 

“I don’t want to eavesdrop on someone else’s fate.” Seven told Tom. 

Tom nodded. 

Even he was still unsure about his own visions. More than once the man found it hard to believe what his dreams led to. 

“It isn’t anything bad.” Tom confessed, scratching his head. A powder of pink settled on his cheeks, and for the first time that night, he appeared flustered. “Actually, it’s good.” 

The hacker’s hands were fists at his sides. 

_Patience_.

“Also. I wouldn’t worry much, if I were you.” Tom swung both arms over his head and nonchalantly walked in a circle around Seven. “You’ll have a good holiday.” He assured the hacker. 

Seven wasn’t sure if he could really believe that. 

So far, V was still suspicious, and Seven still couldn’t find a way to keep his feelings to a minimum. He felt like he was about to explode. 

He acknowledged his friend’s ways of assuring him that everything would be okay. 

Sadly, Seven couldn’t find it in himself to accept hopes of a happy ending.

  


# _______

  


Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Mr. Han. Are you still awake? 

\- Jumin Han has entered the chatroom – 

Jumin Han  
Msg: I’m here, assistant Kang. What is the matter? 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: I only wanted to remind you of the meeting with your father. You’ll be meeting in his office after breakfast. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Understood. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: . . . 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Is there anything troubling you, Mr. Han? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: I was wondering if there were any updates involving Yoosung and Seven. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Oh, that. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: It seems that they still haven’t figured out V is only simply being discreet because he is holiday shopping. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: He was also having trouble contacting us. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: How so? 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Bad reception.

Jumin Han  
Msg: Understandable. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: There’s a bar downtown where we last went. It has wifi. V contacted me directly once he was there, and I notified him of Yoosung and Seven’s intentions.

Jumin Han  
Msg: Was that necessary?

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: They are rather young, sir;;;

Jumin Han  
Msg: They’ll understand once Christmas comes around. In the meantime, we should do some holiday shopping of our own. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Quite right. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Oh, and assistant Kang

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Yes sir? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Please look after Elizabeth during my meeting. You know how anxious she gets around this time of year. 

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: ;;;

Jaehee Kang  
Msg: Okay. Mr. Han. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: Thx. 

\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -

# _______

  
Yoosung let his fingers drape over the plastic table of the burger king. His mind was going a million miles an hour. 

First of all, Seven was acting strange since he left Tom. Tom didn’t even say goodbye to Yoosung, though he was sure that the man would probably be at the Christmas party, so he shrugged it off. 

Second, Seven didn’t say a word. They’d walked away from the bar, abandoning V, leaving behind the spy mission altogether, and they simply walked in silence. 

Yoosung didn’t mind it. Actually, he preferred it. When Seven got an idea into his head, he knew he needed space to think about it and breathe. Maybe Seven and Tom _did_ have an argument? Yoosung bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. That was territory he didn’t know. So he stayed far from it until Seven was ready. 

That’s what friends were for, right? 

His eyes looked on over to the indoor playground. A few kids were playing on the slide, and their mother’s were talking to each other in a nearby bench. Yoosung smiled playfully as one of the kids began to look at him curiously, and the kid blushed back, running away to play with the other boy. 

Yoosung completely forgot that he was wearing his disguise still, but he didn’t mind. It was actually fun once he got used to it. Maybe he’d dress up like this for the Christmas party? 

He thought about it, and then he laughed. 

The soft sound of a tray hitting the plastic table before him awoke him from his inner thoughts. Seven had bought at least five hamburgers, three orders of large fries, a bucket of fried chicken, two shakes, and a large coke. He also brought a stack of condiments and napkins. 

Yoosung looked to his friend for any response, but what he got was a look of tiredness from Seven. 

“Tom has prophetic dreams.” Seven said, as if that were a normal thing. He bit off a fry, and then took a sip from his shake. 

Yoosung laughed. “Is that what you guys were talking about?” 

This made Seven stiffen. “Uh . . .?” 

“Never mind.” Yoosung said quickly. He took a big bite from his burger and eyed the other food. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He felt like he was drained, and the sight of more food only made him want to reach out and eat from the stack. 

Seven stared at him as he finished his first burger and began eating his second. They stayed quiet, but the sounds of the children playing in the playground disrupted the easygoing sounds of the fast-food restaurant. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that he wanted to say something. Seven usually was quiet when he worked, and talkative when he wasn’t. Yoosung knew it was all sometimes an act. Seven preferred silence, but he also needed people who would understand when he wanted to _talk_. 

His friend was so complicated. His brother was also complicated. And they fought a lot. Yoosung didn’t have siblings, but he did admire the relationship between the twins. 

He decided to start the conversation there. “How’s Saeran?” 

The hacker glowed at the thought of his brother. He doted so much about his precious twin, “He made the dean’s list again this year.” 

“Wow! That’s awesome.” Yoosung let his shoulders relax. “I have to congratulate him when he comes over for Christmas.” 

Seven flashed him a smile. 

Everyone in the RFA agreed on having the Christmas party at Seven’s place. It was spacious, protected, and it had snacks galore. It wasn’t going to be one of the fancy parties that V and Jumin always threw. Instead, this one was just going to be comfortable. Since it was the holidays, family had to come first. Even Yoosung’s parents were going to attend. 

They were all excited. And Yoosung thought it would be nice to fill Seven’s house with laughter and familiarity. Having children around the place would’ve been nice too . . . 

Yoosung swallowed hard. He was still eating, so he coughed slightly. Seven patted him on the back as he drank from the coke. The contact made him feel slightly hot. 

“Geez, slow down.” Seven teased. 

Yoosung looked up at him. He was sure his face was red. “Yeah, yeah.” 

_Children? Why was he thinking about kids?_

He chewed slowly, and allowed his thoughts to process over what he was feeling. His mother had pointed out how close Yoosung was to Seven. If he had to say, then he’d definitely believe that she low-key liked them together. It made him laugh at first, but then after a while it came to haunt him. 

He was still young. Dating didn’t need to be a thing. And yet, that was all he ever thought of. Yoosung never saw Seven bring anyone home. The hacker seemed busy most of the time with his work. And whatever free time he had, he always spent it with Yoosung. Whether it was by phone or in person, they were together nearly all the time, and they both brushed it off with the fact that they were ‘best friends’. 

But why was Yoosung thinking about it now? Maybe it was because of the holiday season? Maybe it was because his ice skating show had a literal canon couple and Yoosung was jealous? 

He shook off that last thought. Maybe he was reading too much meta? Too much fanfic? 

Seven leaned in and watched Yoosung’s face carefully. Thankfully, Yoosung’s hair was hiding the tips of his ears, which were now burning. Slowly, Seven lifted a finger to Yoosung’s lip and wiped off what seemed to be ketchup. 

The agent smirked, but all Yoosung could do was stare on. 

“Ketchup.” Seven said, and then he licked his finger and began on his third burger. 

Yoosung froze. 

. . . 

_What the hell was thaaaaaaaaaaat?????_

His mind was screaming. 

But, Seven was just being Seven. This little act was nothing more than what friends did together. That was all. There was nothing else to think on the matter. 

Still, he averted his eyes from his friend quickly and took three more big bites of fried chicken to calm his nerves. 

It was at this point that Yoosung noticed how much they had eaten. Nearly all the food was gone, and all that was left was their drinks and some scraps of food that would most definitely be eaten. 

Seven sighed and pulled his wig off. The fake hair draped over the table and made their image look a bit eerie. Yoosung couldn’t help but laugh, but he concealed it under another cough. 

He thought it best to pull out his phone and check up on the members of RFA. Hopefully that would calm his nerves. 

Jumin Han  
Msg: You’re ignoring me.

ZEN  
Msg: I am not ignoring you

Jumin Han  
Msg: Then why haven’t you made an effort to talk me? 

ZEN  
Msg: I have!! Tho you just don’t acknowledge it

Jumin Han  
Msg: I have responsibilities, Zen. 

ZEN  
Msg: and what? I don’t ? is that what youre saying? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: That is not what I said. 

ZEN  
Msg: then ? what? Is? Your? Problem ? 

Jumin Han  
Msg: I just want

ZEN  
Msg: yes????

Jumin Han  
Msg: . . . 

Yoosung lifted his gaze to meet Seven’s, who in return, quirked his brow up. The messenger glowed and flashed as new messages came to his screen, but he ignored them and turned off his device. 

He bit into a burger as Seven sipped from his shake. “Zen’s angry at Jumin again.” 

The hacker chuckled. “When don’t they argue?” 

“I know.” Yoosung sighed at the thought of those two. Ever since Zen had left with Jumin that night when they all went drinking, Zen wasn’t the same. Jumin wasn’t the same either. Maybe they’d both had an argument that the RFA didn’t know about? 

Seven was still smiling. Yoosung could only pray that the hacker didn’t know what was going on between the two. 

“It won’t change even if they marry.” Seven pointed out. He pushed the tray of food away from him and exhaled contentedly. 

Yoosung had to admit that he was tired too. The day was coming to a close, and the winter hours only made the sun disappear a lot more quickly. It was already dark outside, and it was only 5’o clock. 

“Marriage?” Yoosung scoffed. 

Seven raised his shake in the air. “Why not?” 

Yoosung thought about it for a minute, and he had to admit that the pair was unusual, but it could work. Jumin was a workaholic, and so was Zen. They were both pretty handsome too, and their attitudes were similar, even though they argued way too much. It was like their intentions were visible when they fought. The tension was unbeatable. 

He felt his lip curl up into a smirk. If those two knew what everyone else thought . . .

Seven shook the coke and realized that only ice was left. People at the restaurant were leaving too, and the kids they’d seen earlier were long gone. 

Yoosung wondered if now was about the right time to leave. They’d head back to Seven’s house, and after that, he’d only have a few more days left until he returned to his own place. 

A little part of himself dreaded the idea of being alone. He’d grown used to being around someone else. So much so, that if that presence disappeared, he’d inevitably feel sick. Rabbits did die when they got lonely. Though Yoosung tried not to think about that fact too much. 

Seven snapped his fingers in front of Yoosung’s face when he found that his thoughts were wandering yet again. The agent pressed his chin onto his palm, and used the other hand to point straight above both of their heads. 

Yoosung tilted his head to the side in question. “What?” 

“Look.” Seven’s gaze travelled up. 

The burger king was decorated for the holidays. A sticker wreath was plastered to the door, the order line was decorated with a string of garland, and the lights above were nearly hidden by tassels of Christmas colored plastic ribbon. 

Above every table, a small piece of mistletoe hung off a light, with a small, shiny red bell that swung as the air conditioner turned on and off. 

Yoosung opened his mouth until it resembled an ‘O’. “Oh.” 

“Yup.” Seven didn’t look away from him. 

What? 

_What?_

The napkin he was holding, started to crumple in his hands beneath the table. Thank goodness he wasn’t eating at the moment. 

“Ah. You want to . . .?” Yoosung hoped his face wasn’t red. 

Judging by the look on Seven’s face, he most certainly was. 

Seven shook his head slowly. “I’m just saying, since, ya know. It’s there, and—“ He stopped to scratch his head. Was he embarrassed too? 

“Oh. It’s just a Christmas tradition.” Yoosung replied. His voice turned dry all of a sudden. 

Seven nodded. “Yeah. It’s been done many times before. No problem about it.” 

“It’s part of the decoration. That’s all.” Yoosung pointed out. He hoped he could take this subject to another conversation. 

“Yeah. Probably.” The hacker bit at the straw to stop from talking. 

Yoosung eyed the lipstick marks on the straw, and then tore his eyes away from the image before him. Lipstick smelled like chocolate to him. Constantly he wondered if it tasted just like it. 

He stayed quiet. 

It was possible that Seven would never want to kiss him. They were just friends. That was all. _Friends_. 

Though Yoosung had never kissed anyone. It would be nice if he could kiss at least someone. Someone he could trust. Someone nice, and tall, and funny—

“Maybe we should go.” Yoosung stood up abruptly. 

Seven’s eyes widened at his sudden action. He took a second to respond, “Okay—“ 

“And you can kiss me.” Yoosung said. He said it really quickly, and the agent seemed as if he hadn’t heard. 

Seven furrowed his brows. “Are you sure—“ 

“On the cheek.” Yoosung put a hand over his cheek. It was warm. 

“Yoosung—“ The hacker began to move forward, but stopped midway. He stood up and was at eye-level with him. He looked . . . concerned. 

Maybe Seven didn’t want to kiss him. 

The thought made him irritated.

“Just on the cheek.” Yoosung said softly. He looked up at the agent from beneath long eyelashes. 

The agent sighed, running his fingers through his wild red hair. He glimpsed at Yoosung from the corner of his eye. He appeared to be considering the idea. But Seven was the one who brought it up! 

“Okay.” He finally broke the awkward silence. 

Yoosung waited patiently. He didn’t know what to do when it came to kissing. Did he just stand there and wait? Did he have to turn his head a certain way? Would Seven do that for him? Was there something he needed to do? Which angle was best when it was just the cheek he was kissing? 

He didn’t have much time to react, since Seven’s fingers found their way to his cheek. They were soft, and warm, and slightly rough from all the typing he did with his hacking. And were they trembling too? 

Yoosung didn’t see any signs of nervousness from the agent for a while. In fact, he’d only seen the opposite. They were slowly starting to go back to what they were before the day officially began. So was Yoosung going to ruin it by doing this? 

Seven could obviously feel the tension in him at the moment, because his fingers hesitated to move anywhere else. Yoosung tilted his head until the agent was cupping his face. It felt more comfortable that way. 

The agent smiled reassuringly. “Are you sure?” 

“Mhm.” Yoosung nodded slowly. 

He closed his eyes for some reason. Maybe it was just more intimate that way? But it was also because Yoosung was thinking. 

How many people had Seven kissed? He was handsome, funny, really, really just a good guy. It wouldn’t have been surprising to hear that he’d dated many in the past. The subject was never brought up though, and Yoosung always found it to be a really difficult subject to talk about. 

_Compared to me, he’s so experienced . . ._ Yoosung thought. 

He allowed himself to open his eyes, just when Seven kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

It was so _soft_. 

The sensation was so strange but it was nice. 

Seven let go of his face. His ears looked red against his red hair. “You okay?” 

He could only nod. 

Words weren’t really a thing to him at the moment. 

And it only got worse as time progressed. The unimaginable thoughts he’d had earlier were already clouding his mind. 

. . . 

And he wasn’t sure if he wanted them to go away.

  


# _______

  


It wasn’t long before Seven found that he was excusing himself from the table to go to the bathroom for a break. 

He practically slammed the doors opened and scared an employee to the point of having to make multiple apologies. But once he was alone, he turned the faucet on and threw two or three handfuls of water on his face. He was wearing makeup, but he grabbed a few paper towels and wiped everything away carefully. Later on he’d have to clean his face thoroughly. 

For now, he just looked at himself in the mirror and did absolutely nothing. Images of Yoosung with his eyes closed, with his face blushing, with his mouth there and slightly open and so _inviting_. 

Seven pressed his hands to his cheeks and closed his eyes, shaking his head at the thoughts. 

_Nooooo. Stop itttt._

He sighed heavily. Just what was he thinking when he spouted out the fact that there was mistletoe? He obviously had to work on thinking before he spoke. Because at this point, he was just going to up and confess what was on his mind at that very moment— 

But then he remembered that Yoosung _agreed_ to the kiss. It was . . . well, it was surprising. It was sudden. It was _cute_. 

Seven spun where he stood and fist pumped the air several times. Singing into an imagined microphone in his hands, he jumped around the bathroom until he was embarrassed with himself. 

He was just so _happy_. He’d kissed other people before but this time his heart was still pounding. Seven realized, after a long time, that Yoosung affected him this much and it was only a kiss on the cheek. 

His fingers dug their way into his hair until he was grabbing his head by fists. He let go and grabbed his face instead, and moaned. 

If Yoosung knew how much his heart was beating, and only after a day of finally figuring out that he had feelings for the guy . . . it wouldn’t be surprising if Seven managed to scare him off. Did Yoosung even like guys? 

This sudden thought made Seven feel sick. 

Why did he have to think about this stuff _now_? 

Hurriedly, he gathered himself and slapped a few more handfuls of water to his face. He did a small pep talk in the mirror and turned on his heel back to the restaurant, where, his problem awaited.

# _______

  
When the hacker came back from the bathroom, Yoosung noticed that his makeup was completely gone and his hair was slightly wet at the edges, and so was his neck. 

“Seven—“ He began, but was stopped. 

Seven grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table, out the door of the restaurant, and into the parking lot. 

Yoosung followed behind dutifully, but he couldn’t help the shiver that crawled down his spine as a fierce wind hit him. The winter night was chilly, and it was so, so dark already, and it was still early. 

They began walking towards Seven’s house, but they stopped again. Seven turned around and smiled sheepishly. He looked stressed. 

“Sorry.” He said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yoosung. He brought the hood down until it was covering his eyes, and then he lifted it up to reveal his face. 

Yoosung could only mutter a, “Thanks.” And then they were on their way. 

The moon was bright, so it covered every corner of the town. There were many people out and about, that it didn’t feel right that their night was going to end so abruptly. 

The matter with V was still swimming in his head. But he found himself distracted by other things as well.

The kiss . . . 

Friendship . . 

Seven . . . 

Yoosung continued to walk on. He gripped on the other's hand firmly, and did not let go. Sometimes letting go of Seven felt uneasy. The hacker was mysterious, and sometimes Yoosung felt like he was slipping away. He was a secret agent after all, so leaving without a trace would be a simple task. 

But he loved the RFA. He loved his brother. 

What Seven needed now was a friend. Especially in the holiday season. 

"Saeyoung." He called out, and watched as the hacker turned to look at him.  


# _______

  


It was rare that Yoosung called Seven by his real name. It was more rare, when, Seven was surprised by something he didn't do on his own. 

Yoosung stepped closer, rather awkwardly, until their space was only a breath apart. The college student had a fierce look in his eye. One that shows up rarely whenever he's trying to be confident. And he scowled. 

Seven refused to step back. He had to admit that he was intimidating. "Yoosung—" 

"Merry Christmas." Yoosung whispered, and he kissed Seven on the cheek. 

Well, it wasn't really a kiss. He just brushed his lips against his skin and breathed in shakily. But that was not important. What was important was the fact that he _did_ kiss him. But it wasn't . . . uncomfortable. It was familiar. A friendly gesture. _Reassurance_. 

Seven let his eyes travel over the young man in silence. Yoosung was fidgeting where he stood, and he wasn't looking at Seven anymore, instead, averting his attention to the ground. 

He took the advantage that they were both still holding hands, and he tugged the other boy until they were walking again. 

The walk back home was quiet. Obviously. But it wasn't awkward. It was comforting, relaxing, and more importantly, it gave him time to think. 

Seven was being such an idiot today. Letting his thoughts run amuck without a slight hesitation. It was his own doing. It wasn't Vanderwood's, nor was it Tom's, or even Yoosung's fault. It was all his _own_. 

Christmas was going to be in a few days. That was more than enough time to get himself back to the old 707. 

Dragging his friends, best friends into his problem was not an ideal way to spend the holidays. He had to cherish his time with these people, even if that meant they were going to pry into his problems like the great friends they are. 

Seven allowed himself to smile as he felt his phone buzz again in his pocket. 

And when they reached his house and walked inside, he found that his smile was still on face. Because Yoosung refused to let go of his hand until they made it to the bedroom to change from their clothes. 

He hid his happiness behind a hand as Yoosung came around to finally sit. The boy was yawning, and his eyes were falling slowly with sleepiness. 

Seven slid himself beside his best friend and made himself cozy until a random thought crossed his mind. 

"Does that kiss count as my present? Or do I get another one on Christmas day?" He teased. 

Yoosung closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. His eyes flickered to Seven's only for a moment, before he rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Only if you're nice." He said. 

And Seven couldn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tom & Vanderwood have been low key shipping them from the very beginning. Their plan finally worked after much hinting & teasing  
> *Jaehee is so done with the love birds in the RFA, especially with Jumin & Zen, but she still loves all her boys anyway  
> *No one knows what V got everyone for Christmas  
> *Tho Elizabeth is sure she got the most expensive gift 
> 
> I always end up writing more than I should, and I always end up wanting to write a second part! T_T The Christmas party would be fun to write, since this kinda left off at a sudden cliffhanger lol. But, idk ^^ 
> 
> Most of this isn't read through, so I apologize if I made any big mistakes considering the game!! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't, pls check out the [fanart](http://the-everlasting-ash.tumblr.com/post/152375881077/more-doodle-sin-part-two-of-that-jumin-route-au%0A) this fic is inspired from!! It's very lovely ;)
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
